omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Supreme Judge
Character Synopsis The Supreme Judge 'is a cosmic entity first appearing in "The Maximum Judgment", where it's described as the ultimate judge and order within the multiverse. The Judge allows humanity to chose their own destiny, as in the end The Judge will determine whether a being has lived a good life or one shrouded in nothing but sin. When their final verdict is given, one will either be welcomed to a paradise of eternal life or will have their souls completely destroyed, where they'll be subjugated to a life of eternal damnation. This entity also is the overseer of the laws that underpin reality, as without them, everything crumbles Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A, likely High 1-B ''' '''Verse: Creepypasta (Maximum Judgement) Name: The Supreme Judge, "He Who Can See It" Gender: Male (Stated repeatedly to be a male and is even called "He" or referred to as "Him" at many points) Age: '''Primordial (Stated to have existed before any and all multiverses, having lived in a world without laws) '''Classification: Keeper of The Multiverses, The Ultimate Judge, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation and Destruction (Can create entire multiverses and when given a judgement, he is capable of destroying them with sheer force), Willpower Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Their mace is made up of all the matter contained within The Multiverse and their willpower unites all matter together. Granted humanity with the ability of free will, giving humans the power to choose their own destiny), Reality Warping (Can alter the entire multiverse and it's structure, including using reality to create things from nothing. It his will which maintains reality working), Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure & Void Manipulation (When judgement day comes, he will erase the existence of beings who have sined, reducing them to absolute oblivion. Can return souls blend it with the infinite matter of the souls, waiting to be recycled in one of the infinite multiverses, in one of the most recondite places of the times to come. Interacts with nonexistent creatures), Dimensional BFR (Capable of sending the souls of beings across any universe, within any multiverse), Fate Manipulation (While he doesn't decide to do it, The Judge has control over the destines of beings contained within the multiverse, having the power to fate major events to happen), Telepathy (Has a telepathic connect with everything within the universe and is capable of communicating with them when their time is up), Plasma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation (Has two wings, one of incandescent red plasma and another of frozen blue plasma, and it exists by his own tough), Acausality (Paracusality; Exists beyond the laws and flow of time within every multiverse, including the material and immaterial variables), Space-Time Manipulation and resistance to it (Has total control over the concepts of time and space, making it just happen or not at will. The time doesn't have dominion over The Judge) , Pain Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Bone Manipulation (Has the power to make beings feel pain, in addition to causing skin to disintegrate, making the organs and muscles get inflamed, causing the nervous system to be charged with energy to eventually disappear painfully and causing the bones burn up to the bone marrow), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9; The Judge exists all variables, including that od Death and it‘s true form exists beyond the outskirts of all multiverses), Avatar Creation (Capable of creating avatars of itself), Regeneration (High-Godly, transcendental to all multiverses and even if they were destroyed, The Judge would come back from it’s destruction), Conceptual Manipulation (All Concepts are under the control of The Judge, of which they can manipulate and recreate when creating multiverses), Probability Manipulation (Bends all possibilities, whether they are material and immaterial), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (The "Laws of the Matter" doesn't have meaning for him). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (The mere act of his mace falling is enough to cause many multiverses shudder, shrink and rub with sparks that can give rise to other multiverses or outright destroy them. The Judge is transcendental to all multiverses and all multiverses are stated to belong to him, including all concepts. Has complete control over all multiverses and all varibles, including the material and immaterial. Within "The Maximum Judgment", there exists infinite multiverses), likely High Hyperverse Level '(The full extend of a single multiverse in Creepypasta according to several sources runs on String Theory and can contain Infinitely-Layered Structures such as Hell and The Library. Given that it’s beyond all concepts of The Multiverse, it’s likely above Zalgo) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the influence and flow of time-space from across all multiverses, including the material and immaterial variables) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Holds a mace made by all the materials of the multiverse, and also it's beyond all of them) Striking Ability: Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal '(The mere force of his mace is able to damage multiverses and give rise to completely new ones. His malice contained all matter in the multiverse and using it messing with all reality, of which comprises of an infinite number of multiverses. The full extend of a multiverse is established to be infinite-dimensional in nature) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely High Hyperverse Level '(Exists beyond and is completely uneffected by the multiverse, being capable of even shaking, destroying and erasing multiverses to no avail of harming The Judge) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal '(Has complete control over all multiverses and exist beyond them all, of which there is an infinite number of. Can cause multiverses to be destroyed and created with the mere use of his mace. The size of a multiverse is likely infinite dimensional) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Has absolute knowledge within the multiverse, including the infinite knowledge of the infinite eons and the infinite multiverses) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Cosmic Malice Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Final Judgment: '''When he judge someone, the multiverse gets destroyed and created, warping all in the process and sending the souls to the infinite limits of the space-time continuum, making the bodies starts to mutated and disintegrate, and finally erasing all the accused, leading them to the oblivion. '''Extra Info: The original source material Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Guardian Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Hammer Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Pain Inducers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Heat Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:BFR Users Category:Bone Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1